


True Love

by stony1998



Series: Song Inspired [4]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tacos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7342567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stony1998/pseuds/stony1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old prompt I received, Inspired by True Love by P!nk.</p><p>Peter loves Wade, he really does. But sometimes he can be so infuriating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love

“You’re so goddamn annoying.”

Peter rolls his eyes at Wade from behind the Spider-Man mask. The latter is smiling around a taco, his mask pulled up around his nose.

“Did you even stop to think that maybe, just maybe, I would’ve liked you to be a little romantic about this?”

“What’s not romantic about a taco?” Wade asks with a shrug. “I thought you liked tacos.”

“Are you serious? Are you really, seriously?!” Peter shakes his head, pulls down his mask and hands Wade the taco just given to him. “I’m going home.”

“But you didn’t answer me baby boy!” Wade says, standing as Peter shoots a web onto the building beside them.

Peter just shakes his head and takes off toward their shared apartment.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
“MJ I swear to god; I can’t believe him!” Peter rants on the phone, pacing the living room. “In a TACO!”

“Come on Tiger, it’s Wade. He’s not exactly known for his romance. Remember that time at the rinks?”

Peter groans. “This is different! He asked me to marry him! He proposed using a taco!”

“Don’t you like tacos?”

“That’s not the point!”

The door opens and Peter turns to find Wade, bleeding and bruised, in the apartment. 

“I-I have to go MJ. I’ll… talk to you soon.”

“Alright Tiger, go get em’.”

Peter hangs up the phone and rushes over to Wade, who’s closing the door and dropping his bag. “Wade what did you do?” 

Wade rips off the mask, his face set in a tight grimace. “Couple of gang members trying to get this girl.” He explained, moving further into the apartment. Peter put an arm around him and helped him into the bathroom. “A little more trouble than I thought, I guess.”

“I’m sorry,” Peter says softly. “Should’ve been there.”

“Glad you weren’t,” Wade says. “Could’ve gotten hurt.” He takes a seat on the toilet seat as Peter pulls out the first aid kit.

Peter frowns but keeps quiet. “Going to need you to take off the suit Wade.”

“Ooo, didn’t know you were into the dirty stuff baby boy. Actually I did but I don’t- “

“Wade,” Peter interrupts with a slight smile. “I just want to bandage the worst of them while you heal. Don’t want you dripping all over the place.”

Wade frowns. “But I thought you liked me getting a little messy.” Wade replies as he sheds the suit.

Peter rolls his eyes but his smile remains. “You are insufferable.” He says as he starts bandaging the worst of the wounds.

Wade frowns and turns away. “I know,” He says softly. “I’m sorry.”

Peter finishes bandaging the wound and then pauses. “Wade, baby…” 

Wade turns toward him and sighs. “I knew it was stupid. Shouldn’t have even asked. Fuck, I can’t get anything right! Of course you don’t want to marry me! I’m such an-”

“Wade stop.”

Wade frowns and looks down. “I had a feeling you’d say no.”

“I didn’t say no.”

Wade looks back up at Peter. Peter sighs and kneels beside Wade. “Wade, baby. I love you. You know that right?”

Wade nods. “I don’t know why.”

Peter laughs. “I don’t either to be honest. You know just how to annoy me, you asshole. You rub me the wrong way when you say stupid shit.”

“If this was intended to make me feel better…” Wade interrupts with a confused face.

“Hush, I’m getting there.” Peter says with a laugh. “You totally don’t understand personal space, - “

“Well you’re really comfy.”

“… you have no idea what a filter is, - “

“You mean like the thing in the pool?”

“… you’ve got no idea how many pancakes is too much, same thing with tacos, - “

“How dare you! You can never have enough tacos!”

“… and I’m pretty sure you don’t know the definition of romance.”

“Of course I do! It’s um… it’s like… giving a girl a library because she like really likes books! Wait, no, that’s wrong, that’s from that movie. Wait I got this, it’s- “

“Despite all of that, I love you. I love you so much sometimes I forget we’re not married. I love you so much I don’t know what I’d do without you. Without you… I’m not me.”

For once Wade is quiet. He clears his throat and looks away. “Damn it Petey, if you wanted a water show you sure did a great job.” He says, blinking his eyes rapidly. “I love you too. After you left… I thought that’d be it. Thought I would come back to find you gone. Almost broke my heart.”

“Baby, I would never do that to you. I’d never just leave you like that. Okay?”

“I know.” Wade says with a smile. “I love you a lot, baby boy, you know?”

“I know Wade.” Peter says with a smile, standing. “And as for your question, yes. I will marry you. Life without you wouldn’t be the same.”

“Really?” Wade asks with a huge smile, standing.

“Really.” Peter replies with a matching smile. 

Wade laughs loudly hugging Peter, crushing him to his chest. “Those dumb ass movies are right. True love rocks.”

**Author's Note:**

> Loved this prompt! As always, I'm always open to prompts or suggestions! Comments make me so happy, and definitely keep ANY writer writing. My sweeter ones almost always seem worse than the smut... sorry guys.


End file.
